Robert Crane
"Up to eight years ago ... I don't remember anything from before. I do not know where I was born, I do not know my age. As far as my memory goes, I was just suddenly there." '- Robert Crane against Mark Wellace when the latter goes into surgery' Robert Crane is a medical doctor's assistant working at St. Hargreave Hospital in New York under Dr. Leichter. He is the second doctor of the hospital Mark meets and guides him to the operation where he helps his superior in installing the implants in Mark. For some reason, Robert was alive during the American Civil War, having fought in the opening battle. Biography Before Star Rider ZERO Awakening Robert's first real memory of eight years ago, was of him waking up in a hospital bed. When the attending nurse named Gael Lane attended to him. He asks where he is and when she tells him, Robert asks him how he got here. Gael tells him he was found in a freshly dug hole at Ennery Mark Cemetery. Gael asks him if he remembers how he got there, but Robert says he doesn't know. In fact he remembers nothing from before that he woke up. All he vaguely remembers is the name of someone, Margareth. Gael asks him if that is his wife and Robert says he doesn't remember, but it could be that it is his wife. Gael smiles saying he needs to get used to everything then. Robert looks around asking what the year is and Gael tells him it is the year 2006. After two weeks he is released from the hospital, saying goodbye to Gael Lane. Gael tells him if he ever needs a hand in anything he can ask her. Robert says he has no idea where to go, and Gael tells him she did some research. There may be a relative in New York, called Sebastian Crane. She did the thing she thought best and called him. Gael tells him Sebastian Crane did not know him, but he had heard of him. He was willing to take him in for the time being. Gael is thanked by Robert and he leaves with a cab towards the house of Sebastian Crane. As he falls slightly asleep in the cab, he gets flashes of a forest, in which he is running from something or someone. Robert awakens with a shock, the last thing he remembers from the dream being a headless being in front of him. The cab driver tells him they are there and Robert exits the cab, pays for the drive and stares at the house in front of him. While getting comfortable at Sebastian Crane's house, Sebastian Crane at one point hands him an envelope saying he is adressed in this envelope. Robert says that is impossible, he has only been conscious for two and half week. Sebastian tells him still, this letter is adressed to him. He picks the letter from Sebastian's hands and notes the letter looks really old. Sebastian says he knows, its been in their family archive forever. Robert says it cannot be and he opens the letter, finding the post date being September 1, 1939, the day the Second World War began. He reads through the letter, saying this is impossible. Sebastian asks what it cannot be. Robert says according to this letter the people who lived back then knew he would live now, that is impossible. Sebastian hands him a photograph, saying this was included in the letter and this shocks Robert even more and shows the photograph, depicting a soldier who looks a lot like Robert. Star Rider ZERO Season 1 Mark Wellace meets Robert Crane for the first time when Robert comes to inform him of the heavy risks the operation brings with him and that the chance is 50/50 that Mark will actually survive the procedure. Despite these odds, Mark decides to accept the offer and enroll into the program. Guiding Mark to the surgery room, Robert comforts Mark telling his own tale and how he understands Mark. He tells Mark how he doesn't remember anything from before eight years ago. After being told Mark would love to interview him, Robert laughs and says there may always be a chance for that. When the surgery begins, Mark flatlines when the implants are installed and Robert, on orders of Dr. Leichter uses an electric pulse to reboot them and bring Mark alive again. Robert would again make a brief appearance at Goodison Park where Mark and Ashley are being checked upon by the CDC after having touched the meteor fragment. He tells Mark he has been assigned by Dr. Leichter to act as his watchman over him and see if everything goes well with Mark's progress. He also hands Mark a card, telling him to be there tomorrow at the hospital for a checkup on the implants. Appearances *Star Rider ZERO *MyHero One-Shots: The Crane in the Grave Category:Human Category:Male Category:Star Rider ZERO Category:St. Hargreave Hospital